Kari's Way PT6:Suffering
by K.B Aleo
Summary: Final installment in Kari's Way saga. Things are going badly for everyone. Kari's insomnia has forced her to take pills, which cause her to have strange dreams. With abductions abound, everyone must come together to keep the girls safe but Davis's depress
1. Grief for Kari

Being that this is the very last of Kari's Way series, I would like to thank all the reviewers for their support, and for keeping me from ditching this story as sadly, I've done to some, which I have no pride in. I've done my absoloute best not to cheat my readers and I won't here either, so enjoy the final enstallment of Kari's Way.

Suffering:Kari's Way Pt 6

Things had changed a bit during the past few days. Kari's had a terrible case of Insomnia, and now she's found herself stuck in a corner. Tonight she would use sleeping pills. She had to, her eyes were allreayd heavy, with black circles having formed under them. However this was as minor as a cut to her considering the insanity she went through since moving to Shinjuku. Girls were still being kidnapped, who Kari and the rest all suspected was Ken. Cody had basicly been living as a Nomad throughout the streets, visiting the gang whenever he could. Davis got out of the hospital, however kept to himself, and hadn't spoken once since returning. While T.K was concerned for Kari, noticing her slowness of late, he was more or less normal.

Kari now stood above her bed, staring at the pills in her hand. The bottle said two, which is exactly what she had. However she was paranoid, having heared stories of people dieing from sleeping pills, even if she had the right amount. Gulping, she stuck them in her mouth, sipped from the water and gulped it down.

Slipping into bed, she felt her eyelids growing heavy, and sleep consuming her.

She had no track of time for when she next opened her eyes. She stood in stunned awe, admiring the scenery. She was on a beach, with an ocean stretching ahead to far to see anything beyond it, and a mountain behind her with no way to go around. Everything was in black and white. She could feel the gentle cool breeze, and hear the calm oceans, even a few chirping birds though she couldn't see any around.

"What a beautiful sight"said Kari.

Kari's memory through most of the dream was a blur. She could remember sticking her feet in the water(her feet were bare allready) and such but what happened at the end was what frightened her. She heared a snarl behind her. She spun around with a gasp, hearing another one.

"Who's there? What do you want?"asked Kari.

She felt a hand grasping her anke before her eyes jolted open. Her body was covered in cold sweat. She sighed, just a bad dream.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"You look a lot better today"said T.K.

It was lunch period and Kari had been doing fine. Her place as a star in the ever ridicolous and social bonfire known as the media circus had walked in with a big stick but snuck out with a short one. Talk about her had more or less died and she was finally being looked at as a normal student.

"Hey you two"said Yolie setting her tray at the chair adjacent to T.K's.

"Hey Yolie"said Kari.

"Hey Yolie, has Davis been doing any better?"asked T.K.

Yolie shook her head.

"He's still silent, and inactive. I caught a glimpse of him playing gym during soccer, he was a zombie"said Yolie.

"It's my fault, I should've accepted him more"said Kari.

"Blaming yourself now won't do anything. We'll do everything we can to help but Davis has to try too or else it won't do any good"said T.K.

"I'll see him after school, I'm the one he loves so much"said Kari.

"I don't know, that might make things worse"said Yolie.

"I have to try!"said Kari nearly yelling.

That ended any argument they might've had.

Kari was true to her word. As soon as the final class period of the day ended, Kari ran out scanning for Davis. She walked around the school with over observant eyes until she found him walking out the exit. She dashed towards him, calling his name. Davis turned around, his eyes filled with an empty desire and a deep sadness. He looked like someone who drank too much at a party.

"Davis, you have to snap out of this"said Kari.

He just looked at her dully.

"C'mon, I'll hug you, I'll kiss you, heck I'll have sex with you, just please respond"said Kari.

She regretted going as far as sex but hell she had been violated once allready. Davis just continued to stare. While kids would glance while walking by, they mostly stood there unnoticed. Kari slapped him out of aggravation, which there weren't really of lot of people around now to see(most had exited through that exit by then)and those who did see didn't wish to bother seeing the rest.

Davis remained responseless. With a growl Kari grabbed him by the shirt.

"Fine, just give up then! Kill yourself, I won't care!"said Kari shedding a few tears.

She shoved Davis to the ground and ran out, not wanting to see Davis any further, at least for the day.

By the time she got home, the tears were wiped away, and she looked mostly normal, the circles under her eyes almost gone. Tai was allready inside talking on the phone. He gave Kari a quick wave as she closed the door behind her.

On the TV, which Tai had muted momentarely, there was a news report of even more abductions of young girls from Kari's school, 8 according the the reports. As Kari headed up to her room, Tai couldn't believe what he heared.

"You heared right Tai, they're closing the schools down"said Matt on the other line"They're also having a curfew of 5:00 for all girls still in highschool or below, if they're caught outside after that, they're taken right to juvy or prison, depending the age"

"I know it's Ken"said Tai angrily.

"It sounds reasonable but we can't be sure. He may have enough skill to kidnap all those girls and maybe even to keep them captive but I always suspected his main target was Kari. Listen, I talked with the guys and the parents. We've agreed to have a stake out. We'll all stay over at your house with tents outside and take turns guarding"

"Matt, you guys don't have to do this"said Tai.

"We want to, not just Kari, but Mimi too, and even Yolie. All the guys will take turns keeping watch"

"I, I can't thank you guys enough"said Tai.

"We're friends, we owe no favors. Besides, it'll give us a chance to hang out"

"What about Davis?"asked Tai.

A dead silence fell between the two, as though the phoneline had been cut. In fact Tai pushed some buttons to make sure.

"Stop that, I'm still on!"said Matt aggravatedly.

Tai mentaly laughed at this.

"There's no way we could get Davis there, not in his current state. Best to leave him be. He wouldn't be much help in this shape anyway"said Matt.

"Allright, I'll tell my Aunt and Uncle as soon as they get home from their new jobs"

"Allright, let's hope this works"said Matt before haning up.

While Kariw as still at the orphanage, their aunt and uncle got new jobs so they could support the family better. Soon they would be able to provide a much better life for themselves.

Up in her room, Kari swallowed some more sleeping pills. Her eyes weren't tired but her body was. Besides, the way things were going, sleep was an escape. She only hoped it would end soon. She was back at that beach. She remembered it well, in dreams sometimes things reoccured in other dreams, almost like a television series.

No snarling, no hissing.

"I wonder"thought Kari.

Looking into the ocean, subtly sparkling, faintly glowing. She bent down and stuck her finger in the water. Her body instantly became nude, and she instinctively jumped in. The water felt so refreshing, and although she couldn't feel the bottom, she felt safe. She swam forward with all her strength, hoping to see something at the other end. As she continued swimming, a dissapointment welled up in her, she began to realize it was a dream, began awakening. She had been swimming for what seemed like hours, and now she seemed to be waking.

She fell under just then, something pulling her. She swam back up, gasping for air but was pulled again. Looking down, she saw some black creature with yellow eyes. Pulling up again, she gasped up for more air, her strength draining. She screamed for help before being dragged under again. She was pulled down further this time, and screamed, which came out audible though she couldn't breathe. She felt something grasp her shoulders and shaking before her eyes opened. Kari realized her eyes were slightly open during that part of the dream.

"What happened? Your eyes, they were open, and they looked, distant. You were sleeping, right?"

Kari nodded, panting. She felt like her breath truly had been held.

"Why were you sleeping? You never sleep in the day like this unless you're sick. You feeling allright?'asked Tai.

"I'm fine, thanks for waking me"said Kari.

"A dreams a dream. C'mon, there's something we have to talk about"

TBC

Sorry this took so long but it usualy does take me awhile to make another installment in Kari's Way. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait(don't lie if it wasn't)


	2. The Gathering

Chapter Two

After talking with his aunt and uncle, Tai was relieved that they immidiately agreed. The whole neighborhood was doing this, not all at Kari's house of course, but several neighbors came together and toom guard at house holds. There had been kidnapping before in Shinjuku, but never this many, and at once. The town wasn't exactly Okinawa, but that just made it easier for them to unify.

Kari was okay with the idea, she didn't show much enthusiasm though. Schools were closed after another five kidnappings took place in a few hours(this was known because a goodbye note was written though not in the captive's writings)Keeping in continuity, the girls still spanded from ages 12 to 19, however now the kidnapper had struck more then just Kari's school, but another as well. No ransoms had been asked as of yet, leaving the parents more grief stricken.

Everyone was to arrive at seven that night. THough it was a bit last minute, they didn't want to take any chances. The first to arrive was naturaly T.K and Matt.

"Hey there Tai"said Matt.

"Hey Kari, you nervous?"asked T.K while Tai and Matt talked over at the corner.

"A little, but you guys really don't have to do this. I've been kidnapped before and I've made it out"said Kari.

"It's no problem at all. Besides, if we end up catching him, then we can save his captives as well"said T.K.

"Assuming they aren't dead"thought Kari.

"Hopefuly it is Ken"

"Why hope that it's him?"asked Kari.

"Because we all know two things about Ken. One, he's insane. Two, he loves bondage. He's not likely to kill his hostages"said T.K.

"Yeah but what sick things would he do?"said Kari.

"Relax, he can't get through all of us. You have nothing to worry about"said T.K almost putting a hand on Kari's shoulder but jolted it back, failing to hide his blushing.

"T.K, you're blushing"said Kari teasingly.

"Am not!"said T.K but Kari only laughed.

T.K smiled.

"It's rare seeing her laugh at anything"thought T.K.

The next to arrive was Mimi. Her arrival was a suprise to all, she hadn't even been called.

"Mimi, what are you doing here? Wouldn't you be safer at the orphanage?"asked Kari.

"Maybe, but I could never ditch you"said Mimi.

"Thanks"said Kari.

Tai and Matt noticed Mimi holding a brown paper bag of clothes.

"I'll get that"said Tai walking forward but was grabbed by Matt.

"I'll get it"said Matt.

"Say what? I called it first"said Tai.

The other three laughed loudly, Kari's ribs nearly breaking from laughter, at least she thought they would. Mimi set her bags over near the doormat and stretched her arms out with a yawn. Tai told T.K and Kari they should go upstairs however Tai insisted Mimi could stay down there. She agreed with some reluctance.

"This is going to be a long night"thought Mimi.

T.K and Kari went up into Kari's bedroom. Kari was a little worried T.K would start verbaly trashing her room.

"It's not much but it's mine"said Kari sitting on her bed.

"I think it looks nice"

"Don't be a suckup"said Kari.

"I'm serious"said T.K who didn't dare take a seat.

"Take a seat T.K, it won't bite"said Kari.

Gulping, T.K took a seat on the right side of the bed, Giggling, Kari scratched T.K's chin.

"What's wrong, nervous?"she asked softly.

"Cut that out"said T.K backing away.

Kari giggled to herself.

"You're awfulky playful today, you're usualy more quiet"said T.K.

"You're right, I guess, well, I just am"she said laying back.

T.K only shrugged and looked into Kari's closet as though he was actualy looking at something interesting but it was only a rest point for his eyes.

"I'm not usualy like this. I guess, I'm just more comfortable around him. My other friends are great but the bond I have with T.K, feels so natural, like we were brother and sister. I guess that's what Davis wanted from me. While I like Davis, I'm usualy nervous around him, because, I don't know.

"We're just too diffrent. Sure, me and T.K are diffrent, but with Davis, I fell to pressured. Maybe it's because he wants my love, I wonder how T.K would feel if I took more of a liking to Davis? Would he be jealous? I'd ask him but, I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea. T.K's my best friend but we're not lovers"thought Kari.

At the same time, T.K had thoughts of his own.

"I wish I knew what to do. Kari's my friend, but, I don't want to take things too far. One false move and she'll think I love her, I, I can't go that far. Ever since I first met Kari, I've always felt warm around nher. Sure, we've had our share of disputes, but when we were truly together, I always felt good. Maybe I do love Kari, but, if I told her, she'd, she'd never want to talk to me again.

"Besides, Kari deserves better then me. Sure, I'm not a loser, but Kari deserves someone unique, someone special, someone truly great. Not average"thought T.K.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"they heared Tai roar.

Mimi could be heared running up the stairs.

Kari and T.K were brought from their thoughts and werebombarded with fear as Mimi opened the door, slamme dit behind her and grabbed them both, throwing them in a closet. Both of them felt a minor pain landing on the ground. Mimi turned the lights off and ran in.

"Mimi, whmmph!"

Mimi handgagged them both and ssshed them as they listened downstairs.

At the door was Ken, who had now taken his shirt off. Tai and Matt both gasped in shock and disgust, on his stomach and arms, and his back(Ken spun around to show them)he had the words "I'm Sorry"engraved.

"If this dosen't prove I'm with you, I can cut my fingers off"said Ken.

"We don't feel pity for you! You've been kidnapping those girls"said Matt grabbing Ken by the arm.

Ken shook his head.

"No, the only one I wanted was kari but, I'm through with that. He can't order me around anymore, I killed him"said Ken.

"What the?"asked Matt.

"Listen, I know who the real kidnapper is. I can't tell the police because they won't believe me and arrest me for my past crimes"

"He just wants to get to Kari"said Tai angrily.

"Fine then. I'm obviously wasting my time"said Ken walking away.

"Should we grab him?"asked Tai.

"Not unless he tries to kidnap Kari. We should focus on the kidnapper"said Matt.

"Allright"said Tai.

Ken stomped angrily into the night.

"Idiots, I'll let Kari and the other girls be kidnapped, I don't give a damn anymore"thought Ken, who had picked up his shirt before leaving.

After he leaft, Mimi and the others waited in the closet for a few more moments before stepping out, Kari and T.K catching their breaths.

"Oh, I'm sorry"said Mimi turning the light on.

"We're still alive, that's all that matters"said T.K.

IIIII

"Calm down everyone"said Yolie's mother as she stepped out of the van.

"I knew it, a flat"she said.

Yolie was in the van with 4 brothers and sisters, all at least somewhat close to her age, and her father in the front seat. He stepped out as well, when they heared a pop, and a gas spread through the van. Everyone coughed hard, but the gas took effect before they could do much else and they all fell unconcious.

"More for the load"thought the abductor.

IIII

Next to arrive was Cody, unreconized by Kari's aunt and uncle, who now stood guard out the front door after Ken had arrived. Cody went upstairs alone, the downstairs empty. Up in Tai's room room, Mimi lay sleeping, exahusted from the earlier events. She had slipped out of her shoes and right into bed. Tai and Matt stood guard outside along with their parents. T.K and Kari were still in her room, watching TV to lighten the mood when there was a knock at their door.

"Come in"said T.K a little defensively.

To his relief, it was just Cody.

"Hey there, glad you could make it. I wonder where Yolie is, I thought she'd be here long before now"said T.K.

The phone in Kari's room rang. She picked it up immidiately, expecting Yolie was there with an explanation on why she was late.

"Hello?"Kari asked.

She heared some muffled cries in the backround.

"Hey there Kari, comfy?"asked the voice.

Kari jolted to a sitting position immidiately, her face full of fear. This didn't go unnoticed by T.K and Cody. Kari couldn't think of words to say, her mouth was on vacation. he voice laughed.

"There's a friend here who want s to speak with you"

Kari heared a ripping of the tape, and something inaudible whispered by the voice.

"Kari, thank God you're still safe!"

"What's going on!"Kari managed to spit out, her body trembling.

The TV was turned off, and T.K and Cody edged very closely to Kari.

"Me and my sisters, are van got a flat and then we were kidnapped. The person who mmph!"

Yolie's words were muffled by something, and the voice came back on the phone.

"New game Kamiya girl, make yourself availible at Origumo at 9:30 PM tomorrow, or I start cutting your friends' fingers off"

The phone hung up there.

"What's going on, what did he say/"asked T.K.

Kari was too scared, ehr mind had almost shut down, her body trembling. T.K repeated the question, shaking Kari's body. Kari's trembling hand went to her drawer where she kept her new sleeping pills. She swallowed them and wrapped the sheet around her like a cocoon, her mind falling into darkness.

"Let her sleep, she's too shocked to tell us now"said Cody.

T.K slammed his fist on the bed.

"Damn it! That was the kidnapper, I know it!"said T.K"He's coming after Kari!"

TBC


	3. The Mystery of the Kidnapper Revealed

Chapter 3

There it was again, the black and white beach, no diffrence in scenery, none that were all too obvious. Then again, in dreams things that were very diffrent felt exactly the same as long as what was going on was simalar. It was only when one woke up did it seem diffrent. "I hate this place"thought Kari. She felt someone behind her, ready to grab her. She thrust her arm behind her rapidly, finding nothing. "Just wake me up now, this isn't worth it"said Kari. No response came to her, She yelled it aloud again but nothing came from it. She stomped on the ground with a growl. "Any moment something's going to come out and grab me"thought Kari. To confirm her suspicions, a black arm leaped out from the water. Kari gasped aloud, jolting up in her bed. "You okay?"asked T.K, who had been sitting on the bed. Kari looked at the clock, only half an hour, or maybe less, had passed since she fell asleep, she couldn't remember the exact time. "Listen Kari, we need to know who called and what they said. Please kari"said T.K. Kari gulped, she couldn't hide this fear in her longer. "It was the kidnapper"said Kari. T.K didn't look shocked at all, he must've figured it him. "What did he say?"asked T.K.

Kari gulped again. "He's got Yolie, and her sisters. If I don't show up at the park by nine PM tomorrow night, he'll" Kari stopped herself there, no more needed to be said. "No problem, me, Matt and Tai will follow you and beat this guy down"said T.K. "No, he might have them hurt, or possibly killed if you do that. He must have other guys working with him to accomplish this much"said Kari. "C'mon Kari, you think we're letting you go without a fight?"asked T.K. Kari picked her head up with a feeling of warmth and smiled, which T.K returned with a look of shock. "I still remember when we met, I was rescued from Sakura and met you in your room. We've had our break ups, but when we weren't against eachother, you worry and care for me so much. You give me hope. You were the first friend I made here, and the best" T.K blushed at this, Kari did as well, turning her head away. "But it would be selfish to abandon Yolie and the others. I have to go T.K, alone"said Kari. "After everything we've gone through to protect you? We can't throw that away!"yelled T.K standing up. With tears flowing from her eyes, hurt from T.K's anger, like a dagger in her heart, she stood up angrily. "Don't you get it T.K, I can't live like this! Whenever I'm around, everyone's grieving. Everytime I get over one problem another one comes. All anyone can do is worry, and for what? What have I ever done for any of them? Give a thank you? It's time I helped someone else out, it's all I can do for all the sacrafices you've all made for me"said Kari.

T.K was shaken heavily by Kari's words, his body trembling, words forming in his mind to say. Kari walked up and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Bye"she whispered. She quickly shoved him down and pushed the window open with a high adreniline rush. She climbed out onto the other side, her feet able to stand on the rims like climbing a steel cage. Kari!"yelled T.K getting up but Kari was allready down and running.

Kari ran for most of the way knowing well T.K would tell the others and get the police after her. Of course she had lied about the exact location to T.K. Running up through the park, she took a turn and entered through a gauntlet of trees and bushes, up ahead a long stream with a man dressed in black standing, sitting on the ground was Yolie and her sisters. They were all bound with rope encircling them, gagged with tape. They weren't struggling in the least. The man saw Kari so she walked up, certain she was ready for this. "You came early"he said. Yolie and the others made a muffled gasp at her arrival. They did not want Kari there.

"I held up my end, I'm here. Let them go"said kari. The man shook his head. "Not just yet"he said. "What?"gasped Kari. "I let them go now, you'll all run off. Come over here to my side and lie face down on the ground, then I'll release-

The man cried out in pain, feeling something thick smash into his skull. Kari covered her mouth as she gasped, and then another hit and he was down. Ken stepped out from the bushes and ran over to Yolie and the others, quickly untieing them. "Ken, the bondage kid is freeing us?"asked Yolie after they ripped off their gags. "Hormones have to wait. I know who's behind the kidnapping plot"said Ken. "Yeah, he made the call to Kari"said Yolie. "No, the head of this wouldn't make a direct call. I know her"said Ken. "It's a girl!"gasped one of Yolie's sisters. "A woman actualy. Her name's Ranma Nonaka, she's the president of Tokypop industries"said Ken. "The Manga company?"asked Kari. "Yes, I met her through her daughter Rika"Ken looked to the ground shamefuly. "C'mon, let's go before he wakes up, I'll tell you the rest when we're back"said Ken. "Back where?"asked Yolie. "You'll see, first thing's first, Yolie you and your sisters go back to Kari's house where it's safe. Tell them what happened but don't say it was me, tell them it was one of Kari's aquaintences from school"said Ken. Yolie angrily stomped on the ground.

"Hey, I'm Kari's friend too!"said Yolie. Ken sighed with annoyance. "Very well but at least send your sisters back. They'll come after us and we can't afford to travel in a large group"said Ken. Yolie turned to her sisters. "You know where Kari's house is, right? Go"said Yolie. "We can't leave you alone"one of them said. "Kari's my friend, not yours. Just tell them you're my sisters, please"said Yolie. Theyn nodded and leaft. "Hurry, follow me"said Ken. They ran off as fast as they could, going in a bunch but then splitting up in opposite directions, running before the man could awaken.

All felt scared but a rush of excitement from all this. Once they were far enough they stopped shortly and moved ahead, Ken leading them. Yolie tried to ask again what was going on but Ken put a hand to silence them. After a few minutes of walking through the night, they stopped in front of a house, Kari immidiately reconizing it. "This is Davis's house!"gasped Kari. "How did you get them to let you in?"asked Yolie. "I saw a car parking by the sidewalk. They would've parked in the driveway if it was a guest since there was plenty of room so I knew it was a kidnapping. When I went inside Davis had allready attacked the kidnapper. He went berserk, the man was a bloody mess when I arrived. Davis calmed down, he looked like he snapped out of a trance. Jun agreed to let me in for saving them and I knew they wouldn't attemtp a direct kidnapping on you"said Ken. "Why isn't there a watch around this house?"asked Yolie. "Don't know, even the parents have leaft. We're wasting time, let's hurry"said Ken. Ken knocked on the door, Jun greeting them inside. Walking in they saw Davis sitting in the living room, staring at the floor.

Kari saw the blood on his fists and walked out toward him quickly. "Daivs, you allright?"asked Kari. Davis looked up to her with a dazed look. "I'm sorry for what I put you through that day"said Davis. Kari kneeled in front of him, her hands resting on his knees. "It's okay Davis, I'm just glad you're back to normal"said Kari. "Don't know if I'll ever be normal again"said Davis. Kari slapped him viscously. "Don't give me that additude Davis, I know we haven't always been on the right foot with eachother but we can make up for it now"said Kari. Davis nodded to her. "Listen, I better explain the situation now. They may decide to come here and we need to be ready"said Ken. They nodded and sat on the floor in a circle, even Jun.

"I met Rika back at my old school. You may think your social life is bad Kari, Rika's is worse. She's like a machine, she's never shown any kind of emotion or reaction. She was tested but medicaly there's nothing wrong with her. Psycholigists can only guess autism but even they said it was too extreme. The only one RIka ever made any reaction to was me. She would hold my arm or hand and remain by me, walked with me, it was odd yet beautiful. I never even thought of binding her even though I could since she was so distant"said Ken. "I see you've done research on her?"asked Yolie. "No, I met her mom one day. She hated me for befriending her, telling me everything and making me promise never to see her again, it was after then I met my other former girlfriend who I also lost as you know"said Ken. Kari uttered her name and Ken nodded. "I went back to my old town which was only a little ways away and my parents thought me to be the kidnapper. What I saw that day probaly broke my bondage thrist forever. It was only a day before the kidnappings began, I snuck into the backyard and saw through the garage that her mother had lost it. She had Rika tied to a chair and was slapping her, demanding a reaction. I went behind the garage to where I could hear and peek through a hole what was happening"said Ken.

"That's brutal, but why the kidnappings?"asked Davis. "I'm getting to that. Rika was bleeding by this point so she stopped. She said she was tired of having a, I'm ashamed to utter these words"said Ken closing his eyes, turning his head away and clenching his fists"She said she was a curse, she wanted a normal child"said Ken, then panting. "You liked her that much huh?"thought Davis, reminded of his over love for Kari. Regaining composure, Ken went on. "I stuck around the neighborhood to see what would esculae from this. She vanished for awhile that day and I saw Rika but she ran away and hid, crying, she was afraid of me now. When I hid away, I saw her mother come back with other children in a sack, I could tell because the sack was moving. She revealed it all there: she's going to replace her daughter with someone else's"said Ken.

"That bitch, how cruel!"yelled Yolie. "Just like how our parents ditched us"muttered Jun so that no one could hear. "That dosen't explain why she wants me so badly. Why not take Yolie and the others?"asked Kari. "I thought about it too. It makes sense though. If she just abducted you, it would've caused another media circus, she dosen't want a famous daughter like that. So she must be kidnapping other girls to make it look like she wants them all, but her target's Kari. She'll probaly keep Kari tied up somewhere for some time until her fame dies down then rename her, change her look and presto, new daughter"said Ken.

They heared clapping and gaspe din horror, finding a woman and several armed men at the door. "No! You!"gasped Ken. The woman revealed somekind of tracking device. "They bugged me and my sisters!"gasped Yolie. The men pointed their guns without so much as a flinch, they were serious. Immidiately, without choice, Kari and the others stuck their arms in the air. "We'll take them all with us. I could use a bigger family without a husband"she said.

"Ken, we have to get out!"said Davis. "I'm sorry Davis, there's nothing we can do. It's all over"

TBC

Sorry for the gap, however my computer crashed and by some miracle we got it fixed.


	4. The End

Chapter Four

"C'mon now"said Ranma. Ken darted his eys around, searching for a way out. Looking over the armed men and Ranma, an idea formed in his head. "Daivs"he whispered. He looked to him. Seeing what they were doing, Kari winked at them before starting to make a fuss. "We're not going!"said Kari. "You are and-"No, no no!"said Kari stomping her feet like a little child. Yolie and Jun gave her a have you lost it look. "They're distracted. They have hand guns in their belt, if we take them, we can take them out before they even try shooting us"whispered Ken. Davis nodded, the guards surrounding and smacking Kari, getting her to be silent. Ken and Davis rushed up, grabbing the handguns from the belt, managing to have it slide. "Now!"said Ken. Ranma and the guards noticed this. Ken shot one in the leg, Davis shot another in the side. The others came but due to the fact they were so close, picking them off was easy. They made sure only to wound, not kill. Ranma ran up to stop them but Kari caught her arm and yanked her back, nearly yanking her arm out of her socket.

"How dare you!"she yelled coming down with her hand but Jun caught it from behind. "Your men are down"said Ken. Ranma slapped Jun and wrapped her arm around Kari's throat, tightly. Kari attempted to pull her off but Ranma's grip was suprisingly tight on her. "I'll strangle her"threatened Ranma. Davis held the gun up still so that it was aimed at her head. His arms shook a little but Kari wasn't tall enough to cover Ranma's head. "Davis, you can't make that risk, we can get Kari back but not if she's dead"said Ken. Davis ignored him and got ready to shoot but Ranma was allready running. Kari was a lightweight for a girl her age and she didn't give Ranma much trouble. "Damn it!"scowled Davis. "She's got Kari hostage, even if we could catch up to her there's nothing we could do"said Yolie. Ken looked down, bending to one of the wounded soldiers, holding a gun to his head. Jun immidiately kicked their bigger guns away. Ken put the gun right to the man's forehead, the man clutching his knee in pain. "I got a few bullets leaft and I will use them"said Ken. "They'll put you away for life!"said the man, grinding his teeth. Ken snickered. "I will, and maybe I deserve to after what I've down. However if I can save this girl from being taken away from her life then maybe it'll be worth something. Is my hand trembling? Do I look or sound afraid to kill you right now?"asked Ken. The man shook his head and took a paper from his pocket, his other hand still clutching the knee. Ken took it. "Many of us don't work directly at headquarters so she has these directions for where to drop the kids off"he said. Ken stood up, sighing.

He handed the paper to Davis. "Go to T.K's, you can all go after Kari"said Ken. "What about you?"asked Jun. "I'm calling 911 for these guys, then I'm out of here. Go now!"said Ken. They nodded and rushed out together. Ken sighed before going to the phone.

"We'll never make it in time!"panted Yolie. "Shut up! I'm not letting Kari down this time!"said Davis.

They were in the bushes now, Ranman had one arm around Kari's body and another clamping her mouth. She was thrashing her body about the best she could but it was doing her no good. She sat there for awhile, trying to think of how to get all the way back. She couldn't simply use the van as she was certain the children saw it and the Police would look for it."Stop it now!"ordered Ranma shoving her to the ground painfuly. Kari pushed herself to her knees but Ranma grabbed her ankle and pulled her backwards, Ranma standing up over her with a hand still on her ankle. Kari spun her body, and thrust her leg out, kicking Ranma in the arm. Ranma howled in pain and let go. Kari clawed herself out and stood up, running away. Ranma cursed aloud and dashed out after her. Kari turned her head around and saw her. With a yelp of fear she ran harder however Ranma was still catching up. She thrust her arm out towards Kari's hair but Kari felt something coming towards her head and ducked in time, rushing forward further. Flashing lights poured and both stopped. "NO!"yelled Ranma as Police cars and an ambulance was rushing by. The police stopped, surrounding the two. "Freeze, don't make a move. Kenji, get that girl home"ordered one of the cops, most of them holding a gun out at the woman. They had not failed to notice her chasing relentlessly after Kari. If Ken had not told them about Kari, they may have ignored it.

"Kari!"called T.K. She turned around, T.K was rushing towards her, the others she could barely see trying to catch up. Kari rushed up and they sahred a quick hug. They broke up before blushing, Kenji just laughing. "Were you hurt?"asked T.K. Kari shook her head. The men inside confessed to everything as Ken began walking away. "Ken! Thank you for saving me"said Kari. "Huh?"gasped T.K picking his head up. Ken's back was to them so they couldn't see the smile on his face. "What are you talking about?"he asked before walking away again.

"What was that about?"asked T.K.

Few Days Later...

Kari had yet another dream of what she called the Black and White Beach. This of she jolted up in bed, sweating terribly. That night the men confessed to what Ranma did and thus after the men were treated to, they joined Ranma in prison and all the children were found. Everyone else embraced Kari as well and of course she told them what happened. She could tell they felt guilty over how they treated Ken. Ken's whereabouts were currently unknown. Kari continued to have nightmares. She figured it the sleeping pills but without them she couldn't seem to sleep, her body was restless. Many of times she would puke and end up taking more, almost overdosing. She feared at times she would be dead before she awakened.

When she told her family they took her to a doctor. They diagnosed Kari was becoming addicted to it. She had to take it to go to bed her body had decided. She was to be taken to a Rehab center for about a year as they found the addiction may be growing stronger. The rehab was on Okinawa which meant Kari had to leave. As she packed her things, T.K met her up in her room. She had said goodbye to everyone else one by one, except T.K. "You were gonna leave without saying goodbye?"asked T.K. Kari gasped spinning around to face him. Then she gave a somewhat sorrowful smile. "You're my best friend. If I saw you, I might not have been able to leave. To tell the truth, I'm not sure I can go through with this"said Kari, a tear beggining to fall down. T.K put a hand on her shoulder. "I can only see a few people managing to remain good after going through what you did. You had some moments where it seemed you let it all get to you but in the end you remained the same. Rehab's nothing, you're strong"said T.K. Kari couldn't take all these kind words, she began to cry. T.K noticed this and Kari knew it so she wiped the tears away.

"I'm not going to see you for awhile"said Kari. She walked up and hugged him tight, T.K returning the hug. Tears shed from his eyes as well. "Just remember Kari, no matter how bad it get's, remember when it's all set and done, you'll be back and we can start haning out without your health being in danger for a change"said T.K. They both giggled, then quickly pecked eachother on the lips. They blushed a little but it just came to them so naturaly it didn't give them a real embaressed or emotional feeling, not any more then now. "It's time to go Kari"said her aunt. "Bye T.K"

Epilouge:

Kari went through rehab, which was pretty much Hell from the withdrawl but she came back within a year feeling much better. The sleeping pills were thrown away and Kari was able to get herself to sleep. She began haning out with Davis, T.K and Yolie having much fun with eachother.

Cody went to the foster home Kari had gone to when she lost her memory. Her and Mimi became quick friends. Ken had yet to return. He went back into juvy to comeplete his sentence, as you recall he never comepleted it. They would visit him sometimes and found him to be a good natured person. His bondage fetish seemed to have dissapeared. He said when he was let our he would go back to his old town and be with Rika as much as he could. His parents still didn't want anything to do with him and Ken couldn't blame them. Rika was living her aunt and uncle, much like Kari.

Speaking of, Kari and T.K had grown closer. They would be teased by Davis and Yolie that they were a destined couple to which they would blush and yell. When in private they were like brother and sister, but of course they never took their feelings too far. There was time for that in the future. She would finally begin to live life as she wanted it, in her way. Kari's Way was the only way for her to live.

The End

Once again thank you to the readers who reviewed read these. I know I've been a pain in the ass when it comes to updating these but for some reason I require long breaks inbetween chapters of these. It's the first non fantasy fic I've written for this site and overall I'm satisfied with it. I may do more like these in the future. I hope you've enjoyed the Kari's Way series and check out my next trilogy, back to the fantasy I'm oh soo good at. I know it's shameless to advertise but between some of the failiures I have written(some removed, some not) my concience pretty much let's me do whatever. The first is called Orang's Truth.


End file.
